


Negotiation

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Early Mornings, Fluff and Humor, Greg is Cheeky, M/M, bedroom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: When work tries to interrupt Greg and Mycroft's day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ridiculous, I know it. XD

“Huh…? What is-? Oh, damn it all… Yes, hello? What? Ugh, of course they do. Yes, I understand. I’ll be in as soon as possible. Thank you, Anthea.”

 

“MmphMyc? What’s going on?”

 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you. I've been called into the office. It seems a few critical issues have arisen that demand my personal attention.”

 

“Bloodygrumhfplfeckinghell…."

 

“Your disappointment is endearing, if not somewhat incomprehensible. But I wholeheartedly share it.”

 

“Nooo, don’t go… ‘Posed to be our day together.”

 

“Needs must, my dear. But I shall be back as soon as possible. So if you wouldn’t mind releasing me-“

 

“Uh-uh, nope. Not happening.”

 

“Gregory, it is exceedingly difficult to move when you’re holding onto my waist like this.”

 

“Don’t care. You gotta stay.”

 

“Honestly, this really won’t do. I must get ready to go. We can’t stay like this indefinitely.”

 

“…Yeah, you’re right. Hang on.”

 

“Wha-Omphf! Gregory!”

 

“There. Fixed it.”

 

“This is not an improvement! I demand that you remove yourself from my person!"

 

“Nothing doing, Mr. Holmes. I’m hereby placing you under house arrest.”

 

“Oh, for goodness sake-”

 

“Shh, I’m passing judgment here. For the crime of trying to go to work during our lazy day, you shall be confined to this room for a period of at least twenty-four hours, during which time you will be given bathroom privileges, meals in bed (home-cooked or takeaway, your choice), and visitation rights with one Greg Lestrade for the purpose of cuddles, watching movies together, and/or having your brains shagged out.”

 

“Dear me, such a harsh penalty. Is there no way the court might be swayed to extend some form of leniency?”

 

“Hmmmm… Very well, present your case.”

 

“I propose a compromise. A thorough shagging now, after which I be given a temporary release so that I may attend to my duties at work. Once those obligations are seen to, and as quickly as possible I might add, I will return and fully commit to the remainder of my sentence without protest, as well as however many recurrent bouts of shagging are necessary for me to earn my pardon.”

 

“Heh, you make an excellent argument, Mr. Holmes. Your request is granted.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I only hope my punishment won’t be too severe.”

 

“Why? You want it to be?”

 

“Well, if you’re offering…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of dialogue I found from November Mystrade that I never got around to using, but finally came out of my head with a body and finish to it. Just felt like having some fun.


End file.
